Sleep Over
by Dan Rush
Summary: After saving Atlas when he was damaged saving firefighters; Astro is welcomed over to Atlas's hide-a-way where the boy bots can finally have a back and forth talk without ending up in the repair shops.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sleep over**_

An Astro/Atlas fan fiction

By Dan Rush

( c) Astro Boy 2003 Sony Pictures. Atlas Boy 1980 Tezuka Productions. All rights respected.

 **Over Metro City**

Atlas turned around and hovered, stopping Astro as he held onto Atlas's gift teddy bear from Fire House Seven. "Now...if I show you where I live? You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Nobody." Astro replied.

"You tell anyone? And I'll really destroy you...understand?" Atlas said as he got nose to nose with Astro.

"Oh sure." Astro replied jokingly. "Sure you will."

Atlas frowned..."Shut up?" He snorted as he turned and started flying again. "What am I thinking?" He said to himself. "Have I gone stupid? I shouldn't be charitable at all with this soppy weakling? I should take the weapons I got now and totally tear him apart..."

Atlas looked back..."He's smiling...ugh that ticks me off so bad! How stupid can a robot get? He has me repaired, he up-guns me to match him...what is this dufus thinking?"

"Man...he looks like such a puss with that teddy bear, glad I'm not carrying that." Atlas huffed as he slowly started decending and soon dropped down among the buildings of an old car factory.

"This...is it?" Astro asked as he fumbled with the stuffed animal. "It's an old car factory."

"Yeah..." Atlas replied. "A total dump but I don't use the whole property."

Atlas stopped before the main assembly building and stood nose to nose with Astro again. "Are you SURE...sure that you won't tell anyone?!"

"I already said I wouldn't." Astro replied.

"I just want it to be clear...I don't trust you...at all. You're a sympathetic, human hugging pussy bot. I barely tollerate you...just so we're clear with each other?" Atlas huffed as he motioned Astro through the opening between the large front doors.

And when Astro saw the blue Dodge Charger...he almost drooled. "Gasp...wow...wow...wow... a 68 Dodge Charger? You don't find these anymore! Not in Japan!" The boy bot yelped as he set the stuffed bear on the hood and "oogled" silly..."White wall mag wheels? Panther Pipes? The interior is cherry sweet? Where did you find this?"

Atlas rudely slapped Astro's hands..."Don't touch it! Don't you have mannors?"

"It just that this is such an awesome car!" Astro replied. "How did you get it?"

"It's not mine." Atlas replied. "It belongs to my roomie and if he catches you putting your hands on it? He'll kill you worse than scrap metal."

Atlas had to snatch Astro by the hand. "Come on, get the lead out of your butt! Sheesh you're so easilly distracted, it's a wonder Skunk's never gotten the drop on you."

"Oh like he ever could that idiot." Astro said as he hugged the teddy bear and followed Atlas to a ladder. "Are we going up to that loft?"

Atlas sighed..."No stupid, we're gonna climb for giggles...let me go first so my roomie doesn't blow your head off?"

Inside what would account for a living room...Bender Rodreguez sat on a couch popping nuggets of chormium and sipping a bottle of San Miguel beer while watching a movie as Atlas poked up through the trap door...

"Yo! Where you been Atlas? It's been like two weeks and you never called me." Bender said as Atlas stood by the trap door in the floor. "Just...think of it as a vacation. Actually I did some things with the Fire Department and...

As Astro climbed through the trap door...Bender paniced...

"&*^! *&%# " The robot yelled a machine gun worth of swears as he swing behind the couch and pulled a laser blaster rifle which caused Astro to whip one of his arms into a plasma cannon...

"WOE! WOE!" Atlas yelped as he jumped between the two bots. "Everybody chill out!"

"What the *&%%$ in Sam Hill is that little son of a bitch doing here?!" Bender snarled.

"Pull that trigger and you'll find out what this little son of a bitch can do to you!" Astro yelped back.

Atlas slapped Astro's arm. "Change that back?"

"Tell him to put the rifle down." Astro commanded.

Atlas huffed at Bender. "Lower the rifle Bender?"

"Screw that little prick!" Bender snapped.

"UGH! IDIOTS!" Atlas screetched as he grabbed Astro off the floor then flew past Bender, snatched up the plasma rifle and broke the barrel off...

"WHAT...THE...HELL?!" Bender yelled. "Do you know how long it took me to get that? How much that thing costs?"

"Oh like it will do any good against Astro?" Atlas snapped back. He then turned to Astro and growled at him..."Turn...that stupid...arm cannon off...please?"

Astro turned his arm back to normal and Atlas put him on the floor. "Now...Astro? This is Bender Rodreguez. Bender? This is..."

"The little bastard. Yeah...obviously." Bender snorted.

"And like I'm impressed with you too...creep." Astro said frowning as Atlas pushed him towards a flight of stairs...

"Ok...greeting was a little rough but that will do...why don't you go upstais and see my room Astro while I have a conversation with Bender?" Atlas asked.

"If he owns that car?" Astro replied. "I'm sorry for it."

"Please stop being so antagonistic?" Atlas asked softly. "Be your usual sappy nice self for once?"

Astro walked up the stairs as Atlas turned, sighed and went to sit next to Bender...

"What...the...*&^%...is up with this stupid &^&* Atlas?" Bender asked snorting.

"What does it look like?" Atlas replied.

"That you've lost your fricken gord." Bender replied. "You brought our hated enemy here? That little drooler, that human kissing..."

"Enough of the insults Bender? I'm pretty beat right now?" Atlas replied with a hand wave. "And any case...I...I sort of owe him a little...for some stupid reason...he saved my life."

"Oh?" Bender huffed. "He saved you so he can screw you down the road is what he did. I don't trust that little bastard one bit no matter what he does for robots...and you shouldn't trust him!"

"You'll just never understand." Atlas said rubbing his hair. "I've always said that I prefer him as my ally, not a pile of scrap. Besides...beating the snot out of him is getting rather old, I don't see him suddenly changing on the count I can now really beat the snot out of him."

Bender scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"There was a real bad fire two weeks ago and I jumped in to save some firemen...well...I got seriously damaged...I should be dead but Astro begged his human "handler" to save my life and not only save me but upgrade me. I'm probably more powerful than Astro now."

"Well...that's the mark of a stupid kid." Bender replied. "Talk about weak...take advantage of it Atlas? Go up there, drag that little mutt down here and lets tear him apart!"

Atlas stood up shaking his head. "And then I'd be left miserable."

"And why's that?" Bender replied.

"Because I'd never know the reason why?" Atlas replied as he walked to the stairs.

The bed room was rather small. The bed sat to the right of the stairwell and the walls to the left and back were ringged with bookshelves, cabinets and Chester draws with all sorts of firefighter things from books to toy trucks to models to pictures on the walls. Astro had put "Pookie" the stuffed bear in the corner of Atlas's bed and was looking over a finished model of a firefighting ladder truck...

"It's nice." Astro said as he looked around the room. "You turned this whole place into an apartment?"

"Yeah..." Atlas replied with a shrug. "I didn't steal any of this for your information."

"I wasn't thinking you did." Astro replied. "Where did you find a lot of this stuff?"

Atlas sat on his bed..."Gomie piles. I fixed the solar array on the roof for the power and piped water from the old water tank outside to a heater I found so I have cold and hot water. Bender did most of the repair work. This used to be the Supervisor's office above the main assembly plant. It was a Nissan factory till like fifteen years ago."

Astro was studying the model intently..."You even did the marking on the tires and put mud spots on the bottom? You really detailed this nice."

Atlas got up and walked up next to Astro. "That is a Tamaya model of a Mark 8 MACK ladder truck from Brooklin Fire Station 23 that was at the World Trade Center on September 11th 2001. A lot of firemen died in that attack."

Astro looked at Atlas..."You sure like firemen...then again you are colored red."

"My skin has nothing to do with it." Atlas replied. "Firemen are the most noble and selfless beings in the world. They inspire me a lot. It's what filthy humans will never achieve."

"That sounds kind of a lame insult seeing as how most firemen are humans." Astro said as he put the model down.

"I don't think so." Atlas huffed. "There's more worthless humans than firemen which makes firemen a group to themselves."

Astro wandered around the room looking at all the colective things. "You're pretty good at being organized. My room might be called a pig stye compared to this."

Atlas huffed. "It's not always like this. I hate having perfect organization. Often I'll clutter it up for days with sheets, dirty clothes and toys just to have something to do or get Bender to make me clean it."

"Giggles"...Astro chuckled. "I do it to make my sister squeel...she has a room so perfect and she's such a diva hound that I can leave a dirty sock in the hallway and she blasts off for the moon."

"I don't want to be ten miles near her." Atlas snorted.

"Oh come on..." Astro said smiling. "She absolutely adores you! You know she has a huge poster of you in her room?"

Atlas dropped his arms..."You're kidding me?"

"No...had it made just for her from one of the pictures I took of you with my eyes before that one time you bashed them to bits...remember? It was like a classic Superman kind of pose...she pee'd herself silly when I put it on her wall." Astro replied.

"Hmph...all I remember is when she chucked me through that picture window and cussed me out on the lawn...little hellion." Atlas snorted.

Astro snickered. "You...are a greater hero in her eyes than me."

"No..." Atlas replied snorting. "Is she stupid?"

"Don't call my sister stupid!" Astro snapped as he pushed Atlas back on his bed. "She's got your brain! She thinks like you, that I'm too close to humans, that I need to do more for robots that I'm the one picking on poor defenseless you all the time. She was infatuated with Justin Beaver for like...a day and then right back to you. You think I wasn't jelious?"

Atlas sat up..."You know? Between you and me...we really don't know a lot about each other. Probably because I never gave you any chances...

Astro replied..."No...you can't ever learn to shut up and stop talking like a moron with a stick up the butt."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Atlas snorted back.

"When you first showed up in Metro City?" Astro replied waving his hand around. "You sounded like such a dork! Where did you get all these silly lines, were you like...watching Disney channel kids shows a thousand times?"

"Look who's talking?!" Atlas huffed back. "You always talk like...like...a goffy kid at a school spelling bee! Absolutely not intimidating at all to me! It was a fishing lure for...kick my ass, I'm such a push over!"

Astro threw his hands on his hips..."Oh yeah? And what was this the first time you dropped in? Hands on your hips, your whole body thrust out with this big wide curve in it and that speech? Did Bender write that or did you get it off an Iron man comic book on the way? You looked ridiculous!"

Both boy bots stared at each other and then laughed...

"You are so right!" Atlas yelped. "I thought It would be imposing and then I saw Alegio giggling and I was so embarrassed. And that stupid speech? Dragonball Z."

"giggles"..."After like the fifth time?" Astro replied. "Abercrombie dragged me by the hand out of sight and he's like..."You need to grow a pair of nuts! God ...Astro! You sound like such a whimpy whiner..." He grabbed my cheeks and was trying to get me to make these threatening faces? I felt like a real dumb ass."

Both boy bots giggled themselves silly then Atlas rubbed his head. "How about this? We...we should try and know more about each other so...if you'd feel comfortable...let's play 21 questions."

Astro cocked his head. "21 Questions?"

"We ask each other questions up to 21...anything that comes to mind as long as its' not technically compromising or would put us at risk for anything...you gain?" Atlas asked.

Astro sat on the floor. "No lies." He said pointing. "I know you have the ability to lie. If I ask any question, you have to be truthful."

"Ok." Atlas replied. "Can I start?"

"Sure." Astro said nodding.

 **Question 1:**

Atlas: Hmmmm...why did you save me?

Astro: Because I felt you were worth a chance. Because...I like you. Because...I never thought you were bad to begin with.

Atlas: Even after all the times I busted you up, tore off your arms and legs, broke your eyes and all but used you for a baseball bat?

Astro: And how many times did you get off clean shaven?

Atlas: Where do you come up with these dumb phrases? Clean shaven? Ummmm...I didn't get off too many times. In fact...I don't remember a lot of times.

Astro: That's because I knocked your power out and had people from the Ministry of Science do the repair work. Don't ask all the stuff I had to do for bribes.

Atlas: Remember how I said you were stupid for saving your rival?

Astro: Yeah...

Atlas: Forget stupid...moron fits better.

 **Question 2:**

Astro: Why...do you hate me?

Atlas: Because the way you act with humans makes me believe you'd sell the rest of us robots out to a melting kettle because to you humans are more worthy than robots. I hated you...because you always seem to want them to be your friends without having a thought they may someday stab your back.

Astro: And if I decided to do what you do and have a hostile attitude towards humans? What would they do? We can't treat them with a ton of mistrust, that's not the way we get to where we want to be.

Atlas: I never said you should be hostile...I said you should be less trusting. Big difference...or don't you remember how trusting you were when you almost got "jacked" by those North Koreans? I don't care if humans made us and we owe them for it...Robots can't trust humans so blindly as you have.

Astro: And you taking apart people's trucks and machines like Rubics Cubes doesn't engender more sympathetic humans to our side.

 **Question 3:**

Atlas: What's the point of going to school with humans? You're a robot.

Astro: Because you can't get a good understanding of humans by googling Doctor Spock, besides between emergency calls and sleeping...life would be boring as heck. I tried sitting around all day playing "cat's cradles"...it sucked.

Atlas: But we have so much access to all the information we need. And while you're sitting in a classroom playing "Black board Bachi" there's things outside that need attention.

Astro: Black board Bachi?"

Atlas: Ok...it sounded sort of there, don't diss me.

 **Question 4:**

Astro: Name one thing you admire about me?

Atlas: Persistence

 **Question 5:**

Atlas: Name one thing you admire about me?

Astro: You really care about robots.

Atlas: Oh come on...

Astro: What?

Atlas: You don't envy my hair?

Astro: Well...it is cool.

Atlas: I care about robots? You really think that?

Astro: Yes I do. Absolutely. You really show an honest passion for caring.

Atlas: So do you.

 **Question 6:**

Astro: Do you have a favorite food?

Atlas: Pizza

Astro: Really?

Atlas: Well I didn't think anything of human food until Bender introduced me to thick pan, knowing I could eat and enjoy it. You have a favorite?

Astro: Four meats

Atlas: We connect on something!

 **Question 7:**

Atlas: If you could be me? What would you change?

Astro: That dumb Indian cloth

Atlas: What's so dumb about it?

Astro: You look like a dork? Yellow? Yeah it kinda fits with the hair but you're not hiding anything under it and it just looks totally useless and stupid. Like how many times did I use that thing for leverage to punch your face in?

Atlas: Kind of a weak spot isn't it?

Astro: Totally weak

 **Question 8:**

Astro: If you could be me? What would you change?

Atlas: Your stupid hair.

Astro: I can't change it. I need these for communications and flying. If I don't have them, I don't have stability.

Atlas: You could have real looking hair with nanite technology.

Astro: It's too expensive

Atlas: Screw that...Bender knows a professor that could do it for you on the cheep. You need natural looking hair so girls might get interested. Plus?...I never did like this "cat look"...it's kinda dorky.

 **Question 9:**

Atlas: Do you hate Doctor Tenma?

Astro: No

Atlas: He was a complete bastard. I know he treated you like crap. Beating you with brooms? A stupid shock ring? You should have kicked his face in.

Astro: You might but I couldn't. Besides it wasn't his fault, he went through a lot of pain and he made me. Regardless of what he did? I could never bring myself to hate him.

 **Question 10:**

Astro: Do you hate your creator?

Atlas: Yes

Astro: A sore subject for now?

Atlas: Yeah

 **Question 11:**

Atlas: What is the absolute dumbest thing you ever did?

Astro: The Metro City Mall disaster

Atlas: Yeah...that was classic

Astro: Well you were chasing the guy and you never said what he did.

Atlas: Well you didn't take the time to ask.

Astro: I did! After you chewed me out.

Atlas: Yeah? And then you punched me stupid.

Astro: Because you called me a little bitch!

Atlas: Ok...sheesh...let's move on ok?

 **Question 12:**

Astro: What;s the dumbest thing you ever did?

Atlas: Meeting Livian Asano

Astro: The girl robot photographer?

Atlas: I knocked her photo drone out of the sky because it was hovering too close to the scene of a fire and getting in the way of the Chief's helicopter.

Astro: What did she do?

Atlas: She socked my right eye and broke it.

Astro: And then you asked her for a date?

Atlas: I was very smitten with her toughness.

Astro: So did she accept your offer?

Atlas: She socked my other eye out.

Astro: Tough to play huh?

 **Question 13:**

Atlas: What's the one stupid thing humans have done that you absolutely despise?

Astro: Nuclear weapons

Atlas: Really? I think so too!

Astro: Absolutely pointless. Waste of energy and money. Poisons the Earth. Can't be employed on any suitable battlefield. They suck. Why humans made such weapons is beyond me.

Atlas: Replacements for small organs?

Astro: I was thinking the brains Atlas?

Atlas: Well...George Carlin is right. They shape them all like big penises.

Astro: To you? Everything is shaped like a penis

Atlas: Just move on?

 **Question 14:**

Astro: What's the one stupid thing our kind has ever done that's really made you mad?

Atlas: Last years Superbowl halftime show with KISS.

Astro: You didn't think that was cool?

Atlas: It was stupid. Especially all the soccer ball robots. And why KISS? Why not Bruce Hornsbey?

Astro: You like Bruce Hornsbey?

Atlas: Great sleeping music.

Astro: Yeah it is! Another thing you and I are close on. See?

Atlas: You're still a dufus.

 **Question 15:**

Atlas: If I need to improve on anything? What is it?

Astro: You...stink. I mean honestly? You really stink some times...like oil change and dirty diapers.

Atlas: What do you want on a hot day in Metro City getting thrown into everything? Like I'll come up smelling like Pledge?

Astro: It's called a bath...take one.

 **Question 16:**

Astro: If I need to improve on anything? What is it?

Atlas: The way you talk...it's so irritating it's sick.

Astro: What's wrong with my voice?

Atlas: You're pitch. You sound like a screetchy girl, it's annoying as hell.

Astro: Well if I said you sound like a stupid jerk, how would you feel?

Atlas: Gifted.

 **Question 17:**

Atlas: How do you really see humans?

Astro: Pleasantly frustrating

Atlas: Pleasant? A little note of disaproval in your tone.

Astro: Ok...a lot of times they leave me kicking cans and swearing curses in vain at them.

Atlas: This is a sudden surprise. I thought you were generally approving of humans?

Astro: They're not perfect and absolutely they are so short of us robots. At least when you got ready to beat me up? There was always honesty, openess and boldness with you...humans sometimes do stuff that makes me want to rip my head off and spike it.

Atlas: Which makes me wonder how you tolerate them?

Astro: A lot of patience and aspirins.

 **Question 18:**

Astro: How do you really see humans?

Atlas: If we let them go by themselves, they will blow the earth up.

Astro: Yeah...another point of agreement.

Atlas: And no...I don't want them in cages.

Astro: Sometimes it might be helpful.

 **Question 19:**

Atlas: Are there things between us that are compatable?

Astro: I think so. We're already up to 20 questions and we have a lot in common.

Atlas: Except I'm much cuter than you.

Astro: Bite me.

 **Question 20:**

Astro: Out of anyone's sight?...have you secretly liked me?

Atlas: yes

Astro: How long has that been brewing?

Atlas: About five minutes

Astro: Liar.

 **Question 21:**

Atlas: If you could be human? Would you?

Astro: No. I like my long lasting parts.

Atlas: I'd like to be human...at least look like I'm a boy.

Astro: I know...but we can't be anatomically correct because of the laws.

Atlas: Why should anyone know if we were?

"Wow..." Atlas said as he scratched his hair. "We actually are not far apart from each other in a lot of stuff."

Astro replied..."I never thought we would be...which is why I held off working with Inspector Towashi and being so obstinate with Doctor O'Shay. But we could never have any time to stop beating each other senseless to do any talking."

"I'll say." Atlas replied as he lay back against his teddy bear. "Guess how I met Bender? Wild guess?"

Astro thought..."Probably got run over."

"Dong! Right." Atlas replied. "Decided to walk the rest of the way home, nice day. He comes screaming around the corner and creams me in the crosswalk...I didn't even dent the car bumper that thing is so crazy strong. Anyway...he hated humans, I loathed humans and we clicked."

Astro smiled. "Have you...driven it?"

"The car? Oh yeah...without his permission of course when he wasn't home...out on some delivery jog to Mars base I think...yeah, it is the sweetest sounding muscle car in the world." Atlas lay flat on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "And the engine? Purrrrrrfectly ginger sweet. And the craziest thing about the car? Bender put a female A.I. In it."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Astro asked.

"The car's off." Atlas replied. "When she's on though?...Oooooooough! The voice! If I had a penis it would be like a rock of granite! She is sooooooooo awesome and cute. Makes me want to steal her."

Astro laughed..."That would be a messed up elope scene..."

Atlas sat up..."So you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Astro replied moaning. "They don't make enough girl bots in Japan. I mean...I can't have a human girl friend obviously because they physically age. I made the mistake of forgetting that and I had one once..."

"Didn't end exactly nice did it?" Atlas asked.

"No." Astro replied.

The boys looked at each other for a bit..."Do you want a pizza?" Atlas asked.

"Pull my leg?" Astro replied. "You gonna get it?"

"nope. I get it delivered." Atlas replied. "You never knew I had some robots who actually like me. I get the pizzas from "Ubber-Jino's" downtown...they make a sweet meat and veggie thick crust."

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sleep over**_

An Astro/Atlas fan fiction

By Dan Rush

( c) Astro Boy 2003 Sony Pictures. Atlas Boy 1980 Tezuka Productions. All rights respected.

 **Part 2**

"Wow..." Atlas said as he scratched his hair. "We actually are not far apart from each other in a lot of stuff."

Astro replied..."I never thought we would be...which is why I held off working with Inspector Towashi and being so obstinate with Doctor O'Shay. But we could never have any time to stop beating each other senseless to do any talking."

"I'll say." Atlas replied as he lay back against his teddy bear. "Guess how I met Bender? Wild guess?"

Astro thought..."Probably got run over."

"Dong! Right." Atlas replied. "Decided to walk the rest of the way home, nice day. He comes screaming around the corner and creams me in the crosswalk...I didn't even dent the car bumper that thing is so crazy strong. Anyway...he hated humans, I loathed humans and we clicked."

Astro smiled. "Have you...driven it?"

"The car? Oh yeah...without his permission of course when he wasn't home...out on some delivery jog to Mars base I think...yeah, it is the sweetest sounding muscle car in the world." Atlas lay flat on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "And the engine? Purrrrrrfectly ginger sweet. And the craziest thing about the car? Bender put a female A.I. In it."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Astro asked.

"The car's off." Atlas replied. "When she's on though?...Oooooooough! The voice! If I had a penis it would be like a rock of granite! She is sooooooooo awesome and cute. Makes me want to steal her."

Astro laughed..."That would be a messed up elope scene..."

Atlas sat up..."So you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Astro replied moaning. "They don't make enough girl bots in Japan. I mean...I can't have a human girl friend obviously because they physically age. I made the mistake of forgetting that and I had one once..."

"Didn't end exactly nice did it?" Atlas asked.

"No." Astro replied.

The boys looked at each other for a bit..."Do you want a pizza?" Atlas asked.

"Pull my leg?" Astro replied. "You gonna get it?"

"nope. I get it delivered." Atlas replied. "You never knew I had some robots who actually like me. I get the pizzas from "Ubber-Jino's" downtown...they make a sweet meat and veggie thick crust."

 **5pm**

 **Atlas's hide-a-way**

Astro and Atlas sat on the floor of the living room munching away on a big thick pan pizza much to the groaning of Bender as he lay sprawled on the couch...

"This is great!" Astro exclaimed as he chewed on a slice..."What kind of beef did they use for the steak pieces?"

"Angus." Atlas replied. "And the tomato sauce is so good because of the spice blend they add to it."

Bender suddenly snapped. "Will you two brats shut up? I'm drowning in the hypocrisy here."

"What's wrong?" Atlas asked.

"Obvious!" Bender yelped. "You, him eating together? The flaming hypocrisy is burning a hole in my shiny metal ass."

Astro chuckled. "What ass?"

"His bottom cover disk." Atlas whispered. "Humor him will you?"

"Screw you Atlas...eating with the enemy, some example for the rest of us robots fighting the repression of our slave masters." Bender snorted.

"You work for a bunch of them!" Atlas snapped. "Talk about being a hypo-bitch."

"I only work to suck the subsistence from them. Only one of them is worth anything...Fry...whom I might save when the revolution comes...he could make a nice throw rug."

Atlas pointed at Astro. "Look! Has anything been accomplished by beating Astro's face in?"

"That's not the point!" Bender snapped back. "The resistance is the whole rock on which our hopes are based. You're not resisting right now, you're...ugh...he's sucking you into the illuminadi trap!"

"All I'm sucking right now is this pizza." Astro replied smiling. "Yeah...I'm an evil death bot sent by the black government to trap you both with my all seeing eye of Horus..."Giggles"...humans come up with such crazy ideas."

"Right?" Astro replied. "The moon landing was faked?...hello...been there...seen it...got a rover as a souvenir."

"What?!" Astro yelped back. "You took the lunar rover?"

"Didn't see the tarp by the ladder?" Atlas replied.

"Atlas! You can't do that!" Astro yelped

"Cheeyeah...obviously I did." Atlas replied. "Wanted to see if I could pull it off...which I clearly did. One of my early endevers to sucker you into a place where I might have an advantage against you."

"Why didn't you go through with it?" Astro asked.

"Because I found that Rover and got distracted." Atlas replied. "That's another thing we seem to share with each other...drawn to cool, shiney objects. It is so radical and cool...you can drive it anywhere, it's four wheel heaven."

Atlas looked at the still brooding Bender. "Oh come off it Bender? Are you going to stay pissy all evening?"

"I refuse to speak to a hypocritical little traitor." Bender replied.

"You both have anger issues." Astro said softly. "You know...holding stuff inside can damage a robot as much as a human? That's why I got all my own problems out after Doctor O'Shay reactivated me. Maybe you guys need to do the same and talk about what's bothered you for so long?"

"I don't tell anyone!" Bender snapped. "I don't need shrinks and I don't need a human hugging little pussy bot like you! I'm going out...the hypocrisy is sufficating in here."

The boy bots watched as Bender stormed out then Atlas dragged Astro to the window to watch Bender peal out in the Charger...

"That car...is so AWESOME!" Astro yelped.

"Isn't it?" Atlas replied as he returned to the pizza and snatch up another slice. "What do you think of Tokugawa?"

"The big industrialist?" Astro replied..."Wanna hear ear salve or do you want pain?"

"You hate him too?" Atlas asked.

"Well..." Astro replied..."There's good and bad things...he has done some things for robots."

"But not enough." Atlas snorted. "I think he's a big prick...and I hate his kid."

"It's not Daichi's fault." Astro replied. "He's under a lot of pressure to conform. Sure...he's...well he's...got issues."

"Oh right." Atlas snorted. "Make excuses for the jerk. He and his bozo pals jumped me after that one fight I had with you when you messed me up? They broke my eyes with a baseball bat. Had Bender not shown up with a shotgun...they could have killed me."

"Daichi was only acting on you making his father's life a pain. I had to pull off some serious mouth gymnastics to keep Towashi from issuing an arrest warrant on you." Astro reminded with a finger. "I warned you that if kept pushing Tokugawa he would strike you back."

"What he's given robots so far at his factories is pultry." Atlas snorted.

"At least they got something to start with. You're little tantrum displays sure didn't help at all." Astro snorted.

"Who's side are you on here?" Atlas yelped as he stood up.

"How about common sense which sometimes you lack?" Astro stood up and snorted.

"You little pussy foot piece of junk." Atlas snapped.

"Brainless idiot." Astro huffed.

 **6pm**

Atlas awoke on his back looking up at the roof of the factory and saw Astro drapped over a support beam above his head..."Oh shit." He yelped as he flew up and pulled Astro off...

"Hey? Hey?...Wake up..." Atlas said with worry. When Astro's eyes fluttered open, Atlas sighed happily..."Whewwww..."

"How long did we fight?"" Astro asked as Atlas set him down on the floor.

"I think like a half hour maybe?" Atlas replied as he looked up at the apartment. "Oh man..."

Flying up to the broken window...Atlas was relieved..." We didn't trash the place!"

Astro stood pointing a finger down at the end where two of the large doors had once been...beyond that there was a big burnt hole in the wall of another abandoned building...

"Wow..." Atlas said as he landed next to Astro. "Well...always wanted a little more of a breeze during the summer around here."

Astro pulled a lip up..."You knocked out three of my teeth."

"Sorry." Atlas said with a slight smile. "That was kind of a stupid fight huh?"

"Kinda..." Astro replied. "What were we fighting about?"

"Beats me..." Atlas pondered. "We still got more pizza to eat."

"Good." Astro replied as he followed Atlas back up to the loft.

 **6:17pm**

Astro: You know?...You kinda remind me of Butch?

Atlas: Butch?

Astro: Yeah...from...the Little Rascals.

Atlas: That's dumb.

Astro: No really! If you had freckles and a little todie bot tag-a-long you'd be a dead ringer for Butch.

Astro snatches Atlas by the hand.

Atlas: What are you doing?

Astro: Just humor me ok?

Astro takes Atlas into the bathroom and pulls a pencil from his pocket.

Astro: Now hold still?

Atlas: Stop marking my face!

Astro: Just be patient.

Atlas: If you don't stop, I'll pound you!

Astro: Calm down...and...done.

Astro turns Atlas around to look at the mirror.

Astro: Huh? What do you think?

Atlas: Hmmm...freckles? Yeah...yeah...I would look kinda tuff huh?

Astro: Absolutely! I mean the face is like totally priceless!

Atlas: I kinda like it.

 **6:30pm**

 **The factory floor**

Atlas pulled the canvas tarp off and waved a hand..."Volah!"

Astro gasped..."You?...you did take it off the moon!"

"Told yah." Atlas replied proudly. "Was a bitch getting through the atmosphere...burned out a couple of power packs, lost one leg engine and dropped the silly thing like three times but...yeah...cool huh?"

"Totally illegal." Astro snorted. "You took a piece of history!"

"The only landing people ever cared about was the first one, grow up? Sheesh...see this?" Atlas said as he pulled up a 5 iron golf club. "Allan Shepherd just chucked it away after he hit that golf ball. That makes it Gomei which makes it legal to take in my book...I even took a spent raman pack left by the first Chinese on the moon. They left their bag of garbage on there can you believe them?"

Astro climbed into the driver's seat of the Rover..."Let's take it for a drive?"

Atlas slipped into the passenger's seat. "Promise me you won't go crazy? It doesn't go like a hundred but the wire tires make stearing at high speed a little crazy."

"Well it was made for the moon." Astro replied. "How heavy is it?"

"Like 300 pounds." Atlas replied. "Just be careful of it please?"

Astro started the rover and slowly drove it around the old factory floor..."The wire tires are pretty cool...this thing gets like mondo traction."

"Well it's no not street legal." Atlas replied as he picked his feet up and laid his legs over the top front of the Rover. "Do you have a license yet?"

"No." Astro replied. "Which is kinda stupid. We can both fly commercial jets but we can't drive a car. I have to take the bus to school or Reno drives me."

"Reno must be like everything to you. You never stop talking about him." Atlas said.

"Well he's like an older brother." Astro replied. "I guess when you've allowed someone to know every inch of you and they've fix you like a hundred times? You have a tight bond."

"I want that." Atlas said. "I don't have anyone that close...well I'm not ready yet to be that trusting...and that's just general. I don't even trust Bender all the way."

Astro brought the rover to a slow stop..."You really need to give this to a museum. It's kinda wrong to keep a historic artifact like this to yourself."

"Always the goodie two boots." Atlas remarked as he pointed. "Take it back to the tarp?"

"I'm just saying..." Astro replied. "I'm not going to take it from you."

 **7:48pm**

 **The factory roof**

The boys heard the Charger pulling into the building and Atlas sat up taping his fingers...

"I guess Bender's back from his piss fit." Atlas said smiling.

"It sure is nice to be talking instead of fighting." Astro said as he pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "Why don't you become a fireman?"

Atlas sighed..."I've thought about it? Just not right now...I'm...not ready for it."

Astro cocked his head a little..."What happened to you? Why do you have such a hate of humans? What did Skunk do to you when you had to live with that jerk?"

Atlas stood up..."I don't want to talk about it."

"It''s not helping you to keep it in..." Astro begged.

"I said...I don't want to talk about it ok? Stop pushing me." Atlas replied with a scowl.

Astro slackened. "Ok..."

Atlas stood wiping a foot over the roof..."Um...do you wanna stay over here tonight?"

"That...might be a little stretchy." Astro replied. "Doctor O'Shay?...well...he'll certainly wig out at that idea."

Atlas played with his fingers..."What if I set it up? After all...I can lie you know...if you can get say...Kenichi to cover for you? I can call "blimp nose"...

Astro huffed..."He's not Blimp nose."

"Ok...ok...sheesh gash much? Ok...I will call "Doctor" O'Shay and pose as you." Atlas said with his arms out..."If I do that? Can you sleep over?"

Astro scratched his head. "I guess so...I mean...I will if that's important to you?"

Atlas leaned over..."Can you do it? I mean...I'm kinda asking you to lie?"

Astro thought." You're not trying to trap me or trick me are you?"

Atlas waved a hand..."No! No...I promise...really..."

Astro thought for a moment then set his radio and called Kenichi Kennedy..."Hello?" Kenichi replied.

"Hey Ken? It's Astro...I'm doing something important and I need you to kinda cover me for it if you can?"

"Sure." Ken replied.

"If Doctor O'Shay calls you before you go to bed? Tell em I'll be staying over your house for the night? I don't want him to worry." Astro asked.

"Yeah...but he could trace you?" Ken replied.

Astro looked at Atlas and smiled. "Uh...no he can't...well...now he can't."

"Just be careful whatever you're doing?" Ken asked.

"I'll drop by in the morning to show my face." Astro said as he pointed to Atlas. The red boy bot tested his voice change then took the number of Doctor O'Shay's house and set his radio...

"Our nanybot is named Nora." Astro said quickly.

"Hello?" The nanybot said to Atlas.

"Hi Nora." Atlas replied in Astro's voice. "Is the Doctor home yet?"

Atlas heard Doctor O'Shay answer the nannybot and waited for him to pick up the phone...

"Yes Astro?" Doctor O'Shay asked.

"Hey Doctor? I'm bumming around the industrial district on a tip that Atlas might be around here and it's gonna take some time so I'm gonna stay at Kenichi's house...is that ok?" Atlas asked.

"Do you need help?" Doctor O'Shay asked. "You know I worry if you run into Atlas, especially around there."

"No..." Atlas replied. "I don't think it's going to pan out...I mean...knowing Atlas this place will make him throw up...you know how vane he is."

Astro tried not to laugh to hard..."You're so vane...you probably think this song is about you...You're so vain..."

Atlas shook his fist..."I swear...if he pops up, I will run home fast and hide under my bed...I promise Doctor."

Doctor O'Shay replied. "Alright then. Did you tell Kenichi?"

"Yes." Atlas replied. "He's all excited. Tell Zoran I love her ok?"

"Click"

 **8pm**

 **Inside the loft**

Atlas flopped down on the couch with Bender and pointed to Astro. "I asked him to stay over tonight and he said yes...you're not upset are you Bender?"

"Well I was for a little while kid but I went to the Planet Xpress office, beat up on Fry, did some limbo and beer with Hermies and helped the professor change the distribution bus on Planet Xpress ship and man...was she having PMS from hell." Bender said as Astro walked up.

"Sorry I pulled my arm cannon on you Bender." Astro said with his hands behind his back looking innocent.

"See that!" Bender snapped. "Cheese kid, that's why you get your head bashed in...appology? I pulled a pulse rifle on you, that doesn't get an appology, that gets like a "If you ever pull a rifle on me again you sack of bolts? I'll kick your head to the Imperial Palace and use your chassie as a toilet! Grow...some freeking "co hoe" between the legs kid!"

Astro looked down. "There's nothing to grow."

Bender lowered his head..."Oh my god...between twinkle fairy here and the broken dam of hypocristy next to me our kind is freeking doomed..."

"Now that's getting too insulting!" Astro snapped. "Are you programmed to be a stupid jerk or is that because someone from Broadway left the rated B play track in your 8 track tape deck you gas can looking, tin man pretending, no ass gifted, broken down pile of walking sewer waste?"

Atls's mouth drooped. "Damn"

"Now that's at least a worthy attempt!" Bender huffed. "Prooves you're not a snowflake after all."

"Maybe you're not a broken down taxi after all." Astro replied with his arms crossed. "Stupid old sewing machine from the dark ages."

"Told you off." Atlas snorted.

"Bah...heard better from Fry." Bender replied. "Anywho...if you intend to stay over? Don't get all giggly and stupid when I'm trying to sleep. Keep the noise down."

Atlas elbowed Astro. "Wanna take a bath?"

"I didn't think you had a fully functioning bathroom?" Astro replied.

 **20 minutes later...**

Astro sat on a stool in the ofuno tub and hummed softly with his eyes closed as the smell of mint flowed through his nostrals..."Mmmmm...what do you have in here?"

Atlas sat at a corner of the tub rubbing his face with a puff..."Water...crow-oil and fluid cutter. It's good for the joints and the synth skin...I found that the combination makes the skin more supple and natural feeling."

"Heated just nice too." Astro replied smiling. "About Skunk? I'm kinda thinking you and him...didn't mix at all?"

Atlas sighed..."Really...they're all bad memories. But one time when I just started out with the gang I was supposed to grab an armored truck full of money? Insted I...forced it off the road into a ravine where upon landing...it blew up money and all."

"Sucked to be Skunk." Astro snorted.

"No...sucked to be me." Atlas replied. "When we got back to his hide out? He dragged me into a room and beat me to pieces with a steel pipe. Shattered my eyes, broke my jaw linkages, danaged my arms...I was pretty messed up after that mistake."

Astro sighed..."I'm sorry...I'm sorry I brought that all up."

Astro put his arms out, wrapped them around Atlas and softly snuggled his cheek...which caused Atlas to whip his hands up...

"What?! What are you doing?!" Atlas yelped.

"It's called a hug." Astro replied.

"It's strange...why are you doing it?" Atlas asked.

"It's the way humans show they really care. It's a way of giving comfort when people are upset." Astro gave Atlas's back a slight stroking..."It shows how much someone loves you."

"Oh..." Atlas replied as he felt unsteady..."I'm...it's kinda strange."

"You'll get used to it." Astro replied.

"You really care about me that much?" Atlas asked.

"I wouldn't be hugging you if I didn't." Astro replied.

Atlas pushed back, hopped out of the ofuno and walked out of the bathroom...leaving Astro to wonder if he should follow...it was best for the time being not too.

 **9:30pm**

The blue sleeping bag material "one-zee" that was hanging on the bathroom door felt nice as Astro closed the door and looked at Atlas as he sat on his bed holding "pookie"...

"You alright?" Astro asked as he walked up and sat down.

"Yeah..." Atlas replied..."I was a little overwhelmed...didn't know how to handle that."

"Clashed with your tough guy gruffness huh?" Astro said smiling.

Atlas turned on his bed..."I never had that before...I mean its one thing for all you've done as of late but...no one's ever been that kind...the hug thing...I just didn't know how to process that..."

"I think you did ok." Astro said as he scratched his head. "The first time Doctor O'Shay hugged me? I thought it was some kind of dance thing or secret greeting...giggles...there's even a kiss involved between people...sort of an extra special emphasis kinda hug? I saw a couple doing it so...well...I kinda did it to Kenichi."

Atlas smirked. "Oh that's just strange."

"I think I left Ken a little catatonic." Astro said as he climbed on the bed. "He instructed me not to do that to another boy...it might get my head slapped off."

Atlas fell back against his teddy bear..."Do you like to go places?"

"I like to just go and "get lost" on the weekends...you know...go to the train station, pop 5 thou in the ticket machine and just go till I find an interesting place." Astro replied. "Why? You wanna come some time?"

"Why not fly?" Atlas asked.

"Because it's not a smart use for the leg engines and you cheat yourself out of experiences." Astro replied. "The train is a great place to learn a few things about how humans live every day...except Tokyo on the weekdays...you feel like a sardine in a can."

Atlas thought..."Yeah...yeah I'd like to go."

"Great!" Astro replied. "We can go to Osaka, they got this huge Ginza for shopping and some cool Japanese gardens. Might even add to your firefighter collection since they got a large fire department."

"That would be cool." Atlas said as he slipped off the bed..."Here." He gestured.

"Oh no..." Astro said shaking his head. "This is your bed."

"You're my guest in my home." Atlas replied. "I have an extra futon."

"It's your bed though." Astro replied.

"Don't reject my offer...it'll be an insult." Atlas said.

"I'm not taking your bed." Astro yelped.

"Please don't make me pound you for something this stupid?" Atlas snorted.

"Stop being an obstinate stupid moron then." Astro snapped back.

Bender was still on the couch watching television down in the living room when the coffee table suddenly exploded in shards! "OH WHAT THE HELL?!" The bending robot yelped as he leaped back to avoid being drawn into the brawl before him..."THAT'S ENOUGH!" He snapped as he reached out with his telescoping arms and snatched up Astro and Atlas by their wrists..."What in Obe wan fricken Kenobi are you two brats doing? You broke the freeking coffee table!"

Astro: I told him I wasn't going to sleep in his bed.

Atlas: And I said if you didn't accept my offer, you'd insult me!

Astro: Dufus!

Atlas: Stupid ass!

Bender: EEEEEEENOUGH! Man...I knew I'd be babysitting a couple of little punks.

Bender pulled Astro and Atlas behind him up the stairs...

Atlas: Bender! He started it!

Astro: I did not!

Atlas: So you can lie!

Astro: I'm not lying dumb ass!

Bender: Shut up the two of you before I cut loose with a belt!

Bender dropped both boy bots into Atlas's bed, tucked the covers in over them and stood pointing a stern finger..."Now! You shut up the two of you and go to bed! I so much as hear a peep out of one of you? I'm comin back here to remove some ass...which both of you have very prominently...do you hear me?"

Atlas yelped. "But Bender?!"

"Shut it!" Bender warned. "Swallow the pride and go to sleep." Bender turned, clicked off the light and stomped down the stairs..."I swear...a couple of little 3rd graders from a wrench factory...mumbles, mumbles...

After five minutes of silence...

Astro: "Giggles"...I'm coming back to remove some ass.

Atlas: I'm warning you...I have a belt!

Astro: "Giggles"...He's bowl-legged

Atlas: Hey...you're supposed to be sensitive to everyone's feelings...bad Astro...bad little pussy bot!

Atlas fumbled for a flashlight and held it under his chin...

Atlas: This is the story of the haunted smelter plant and the evil molten kettle bot.

Astro: You look so funny.

Atlas: Yeah...like really scarey huh?

Both of them lay on their pillows looking at each other...

Atlas: Astro?...I'm...I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you.

Astro: I'm sorry for being your pain in the ass.

Atlas: You know how happy I am right now?

Astro: Do I need to guess it?

Atlas clicked off the flashlight.

Atlas: Night Astro.

Astro: Good night Atlas

Atlas: Astro?

Astro: Yeah?

Atlas: Give me my teddy bear?

Astro: And if I don't?

 **End of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sleep over**_

An Astro/Atlas fan fiction

By Dan Rush

( c) Astro Boy 2003 Sony Pictures. Atlas Boy 1980 Tezuka Productions. All rights respected.

 **Part 3**

 **Saturday Morning**

 **8am**

Atlas woke up after smelling something and looked to see a pizza sitting on a tray next to the bed.

"You're up." Astro said as he sat on the bed. "I went to Ubber-Jino's and got their breakfast pie special."

Atlas lay hugging on "Pookie" "You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Yeah...I did so shut up and eat it." Astro commanded. "It's half a cheese, egg, sausage and half cinabon." Astro said smiling as he pulled a cinabon slice off the pie.

"Don't you have school?" Atlas asked.

"Uh uh...it's Saturday." Astro replied.

Atlas suddenly rolled from the bed and grabbed the pie. "Shoot...come on!"

"What?" Astro asked surprised.

"Cartoons dufus! What did you think?" Atlas said as he bounded down the stairs and stopped. "Oh yeah...we trashed the coffee table last night."

"I got the folding table." Astro said.

"Sweet" Atlas replied as he flipped on the television. "Just in time! Kimba's on!"

"You watch cartoons? Not very tough guy of you at all Atlas." Astro said smirking.

"Shut up and give me a slice of breakfast pizza dorkus?" Atlas snorted.

"Giggles"...Dorkus..."

"Come on!" Atlas yelped. "Shhhhh...cartoons ok?"

After a while...Atlas slowly wrapped an arm around Astro's shoulders and gently snuggled him close...

"I'm gonna miss us not brawling...not that it might not happen at all any more." The red boy bot said softly...

"Well?" Astro replied. "We could do smokers on weekends?"

"What's a smoker?" Atlas asked.

"We could go down to Ultra-athletics downtown...they have a boxing ring...we can put on some gloves and do some honest fighting...for benefits and charity. Maybe donate money to robot needs?" Astro said as he snuggled...

"I like that." Atlas replied smiling. "And we could program ourselves to loose levels of power with each punch until one of us gets knocked out...I like that."

Atlas looked at Astro and scratched his head..."Um?...do you think you could stay tonight too?"

"Well...I have to go home at noon. I promised our Nanny bot I'd work around the house and Zoran needs help with homework...I don't know about coming back tonight...but why don't you come over our house tonight? Let me reciprocate?"

Atlas slowly shook his head. "I...well...I'm not comfortable right now...and certainly the Doctor's not going to be pleased with you at all...I need time..."

Astro slowly wrapped his arms around Atlas's shoulders..."Oh no...Astro don't do this now? I'll get upset..."

"But I care about you..." Astro replied..."I've always cared about you."

"Astro...I can't handle this..." Atlas sobbed.

"Of course you can...stop being a pussy." Astro replied. "Let it out."

 **A half hour later...**

"Sniffle"..."crazy..." Atlas said as he wiped his eyes. "I got a fricken lake in front of the couch."

Astro patted Atlas back..."You're ok...see? You didn't explode after all. You really needed a good solid cry."

"Sniffle"..."I was all messed up." Atlas said as he smiled with tears still flowing off his face. "Sniffle"..."I love you Astro..."

"Oh wow...come here again you big cry factory." Astro hugged Atlas again as he balled himself silly..."Wow...where's the soap?"

 **Moment's later...**

"Ewwwww..." Astro said as he stood with the front of his body dripping with liquid..."I'm soaked!"

"Giggles"...Atlas laughed. "Was it good for you too?"

"SLAP!"..."Sicko! Sheesh...if you're gonna cry Atlas? At least cry water and not Crow-oil?"

Atlas wiped his eyes again and sat back looking at the ceiling..."That was an emotional drain...I've never allowed myself to feel so intense...now I feel a lot better."

"I have to take another bath." Astro said as he walked to the stairs. "You coming?"

"No..." Atlas said with a gesture. "I still need to process my feelings."

 **A half hour later...**

Astro came down from the upstairs bedroom with his school backpack...much to Atlas's moaping...

"Hey come on...it's not like I'm moving away or something...if the Doctor says yes, will you come over my house?" Astro asked. "I'm not taking no for an answer, you refuse and I'll come over here and kick your butt like always."

Atlas thought for a moment..."Ok...if he says yes? I'll come over. Maybe I'm worried more about your little sister than anything."

"She's nice, trust me." Astro replied as he gave Atlas a little hug..."I'll call you? And if not then we can go out walking next week if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah...let's do that." Atlas replied. He stopped Astro to hold his hand a little longer before he dropped through the trap door in the floor of the loft and sped for home.

Atlas stood smiling...and not a devious smile but a warm and happy smile for once...till Bneder popped up through the door...

"So what's the master plan? I know you were just fibbing it Altas..."

Atlas looked at Bender and snorted..."Shut up Bender? Shut up before I turn you into a soup can?"

 **The end...well...not yet.**


End file.
